Titanic Pokemon
by angylopez
Summary: AU Universo alterno. Ash es un entrenador de clase baja el viajara en un barco, lo que no esperaba es encontrarse con una chica que lo hara conocer el amor.
1. Chapter 1: El dia en que nos conocimos

**Titanic Pokemon. (Pearlshipping). **

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y algunas aclaraciones.

Todo inicio en la celebración de la primera embarcación del "Pokenic" estaba la alta y la baja clase, en la embarcación estaba un chico con su Pikachu su nombre es Ash Ketchum un entrenador Pokemon de quince años el estaba en la clase baja y llevaba a su Pikachu adentro se su mochila pues en el barco no dejaban entrar pokemones.

Ash: Vamos Pikachu entra en la mochila.

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu.

Ash: Ya se que no te gusta estar en la mochila pero no dejan entrar pokemones en el barco.

Pikachu: Pika. –Pikachu entro en la mochila.

Ash: Bien Pikachu ahora solo hay que entrar al barco.

Mientras en otra parte la gente de la alta clase se estaba organizando para entrar, una chica de quince años llamada Dawn y su Buneary se preparaba junto a su madre para subir pero necesitaba esconder a su Pokemon debido a que los Pokemon están prohibidos mucho mas en la alta clase, así que saco su bolso.

Buneary: Bune, Buneary.

Dawn: Lo se Buneary pero será solo hasta que lleguemos a nuestro camarote y prometo que te dejare saltar en la cama y te hare un lindo traje lo prometo.

Buneary: Buneary –se puso tan feliz que accedió a meterse a la bolsa de Dawn.

Johana: lo ves hija te dije que valía la pena, lo bueno fue que dejaste a todos tus Pokemon con el profesor Rowan.

Mientras toda la gente iba subiendo, dos jóvenes que estaban a punto de cruzar sus destinos tan solo en una mirada

Ash: Vaya cuanta gente ojala pudieras ver esto Pikachu.

Dawn: Vaya Buneary te encantara viajar en este barco ahí tanta gente.

Ash: (Esa chica me esta viendo, es muy linda la saludare).

Dawn: (Quien será el es muy lindo aunque este algo sucio, me esta saludando hare lo mismo).

Johana: dijiste algo hija, a quien saludas.

Dawn: Pues yo… - Noto que ya no estaba y se puso algo triste. -No nada mama.

Ash: Vaya parece que se fue, la hubieras visto Pikachu era muy linda.

Ash entro al barco y se empezó a ver todo lo que había en el barco, puso su mochila en el suelo del barco y empezó a ver la vista que había, el se dirigió a la clase baja para poder dormir un poco, no se fijo que había dejado su mochila, mientras tanto Pikachu se encontraba en la mochila tratando de salir fue entonces cuando Buneary vino en su salvación.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika, Pika…-Pikachu empezó a rasgar la mochila.

De repente llega un Buneary y escucha a Pikachu.

Buneary: Bune, Bune. –Buneary ayuda a Pikachu a salir de la mochila.

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu. –Cuando Pikachu sale de la mochila, Buneary se queda sorprendida.

Buneary: Bune. –Buneary abraza a Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika. –En un tono de no me abrases mas pero gracias por salvarme.

Ash se dio cuenta de que había olvidado a Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu ¿Dónde estas? –Ash comenzó a buscar a Pikachu y recordó que Pikachu estaba en la mochila. – ¡Pikachu!

Ash empieza a revisar en todos los lados de la habitación, luego salió corriendo hacia el corredor para ver si ahí dejo la mochila con Pikachu adentro, después paso por su mente si lo dejo en la entrada de la clase alta así que se dirigió rápido hacia allá.

**Con Dawn: **

Dawn: Esto es increíble la habitación, el restaurante del barco, el comedor, incluso tiene piscina; una gran vista espero que podamos disfrutarla no lo crees Buneary… ¿Buneary? Donde estas… oh le dije que no se saliera tendré que salir a buscarla.

**Con Ash:**

Ash: donde podrá estar Pikachu, espera creo que… - Ash había recordado que cuando vio la comida del restaurante y cuando soltó por accidente su mochila. – ¡Rayos ya voy amigo!

Ash llega finalmente a la sala del comedor solo que encontró su mochila vacía entonces vio unas pequeñas pisadas que se dirigían hacia afuera del pasillo así que las siguió, hasta que se encuentra a Pikachu abrazado con un Buneary.

Ash: ¿Qué te paso? –De repente llega una chica con el cabello azul y al parecer de la clase alta.

Dawn: Buneary te encontré. –Ash se quedo sorprendido de ver a una chica tan hermosa.

Ash: H-Hola. –Ash recuerda que fue la chica que vio en la alta clase. –Tú eres la chica que salude.

Dawn: MMM… Ahora que lo recuerdo si, tu eres el chico del a clase baja, por cierto no puede terminar de saludarte porque estaba con mi madre

Ash: A bueno Hola.

Dawn: No me refería a eso pero bueno Hola.

Ash: Y ¿Qué haces en este barco? Vas a viajar.

Dawn: Si voy a viajar con mi madre mi mama también es coordinador y tendremos que dar una presentación después de eso voy a participar en el gran festival de Hoenn.

Ash: Yo también tengo que ir allá tengo que entregarle un paquete al Profesor Birth.

Dawn: ¿Qui-Quieres s-salir a caminar un rato conmigo? –Dijo bastante nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.

Ash: S-Si. –Dijo también nervioso.

Dawn: Pero que hacemos con nuestros Pokemones.

Ash: Vamos a tu habitación.

Dawn: ¿Para que quieres ir a mi habitación?

Ash: Pues dejamos a nuestros pokemones ahí cerramos la habitación con llave así no se podrán escapar.

Dawn: Esta bien.

Los dos van a la habitación de Dawn y deja a Pikachu y Buneary allí, y se fueron a conversar un rato en el exterior del barco, ellos comenzaron a observa a todos los Pokemon del mar.

Dawn: ¡Que hermosa vista!

Ash: Si en verdad es hermosa.

Dawn: Oye ¿De donde vienes?

Ash: De Kanto y tu.

Dawn: Sinnho.

Ash: Sinnho, debe ser una hermosa región.

Dawn: Y los es y ¿Cómo es Kanto?

Ash: Es un lugar muy bonito, tiene grandes paisajes y pokemones.

Dawn: Interesante dime y tienes otra razón para viajar a Hoenn.

Ash: Yo ya había ido a Hoenn pero decidí viajar allá para poder rememorar mis viejos días mis amigos y yo viajábamos por todo Hoenn también tenia una amiga que también era coordinadora.

Dawn: ¿Qué le paso?

Ash: Esta con su novio y su hermano se dedica a ser entrenador, pero dime ¿Cuáles son tus razones? Me imagino que tienes otras.

Dawn: Pues cuando empecé a viajar me di cuenta de que se coordinadora no es lo único que estoy buscando.

Ash: Y ¿Qué estas buscando?

Dawn: No lo se pero creo que estoy cerca de encontrarlo, Ash dime ¿Qué sientes?

Ash: Ahora hambre.

Dawn: No preguntaba eso pero también tengo hambre.

Ash: ¿Puedo ir al buffet?

Dawn: Tengo una idea.

Ash: ¿Que? Me darás comida.

Dawn: No bueno si pero algo así.

Ash: Oye porque tienes esa mirada.

Dawn: Vamos a mi habitación.

Ash: ¿Me dolerá?

Dawn: No solo te daré ropa.

Ash: ¿Ropa?

Dawn: Pero primero tendrás que bañarte.

Ash: ¿Apesto?

Dawn: No es para que no digan nada de ti, no me gustaría que te molestaran.

Ash: Comprendo.

Ash y Dawn se fueron a la habitación, cuando entraron no encontraban a Buneary ni a Pikachu.

Ash: ¿Pikachu?

Dawn: ¿Buneary? –De repente Pikachu y Buneary saltaron sobre ellos para darles una sorpresa.

Ash: Con que ahí estaban.

Dawn: No nos asusten pensamos que se los habían llevado.

Ash: Bien creo que me iré a bañar.

Dawn: Si es por allá.

Ash se fue a bañar, después Ash le pidió la ropa de Gala, Dawn estaba sonrojada y se tapo los ojos para darle la ropa a Ash, mientras el se cambia Dawn le comienza a preguntar cosas.

Dawn: ¿Tienes mas Pokemones?

Ash: Si, pero decidí solo viajar con Pikachu, oye y tu.

Dawn: Si, pero solo traje a Buneary.

Ash: ¡Oh! Ya veo.

Dawn: ¿Cuántos Pokemones tienes?

Ash: Cincuenta y siete.

Dawn: ¿Cincuenta y siete?

Ash: Si, treinta de ellos son tauros.

Dawn: ¡Ah! Y los demás.

Ash: Son mas diferentes y ¿Qué mas piensas encontrar allá?

Dawn: Tal vez lo que estoy buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ash: Ya termine de cambiarme. –Ash salió con el traje de Dawn le había dado y ella se sonrojo a ver a Ash totalmente cambiado.

Dawn: T-Te m-miras bien. –Dijo muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

Antes de que se fueran Ash la interrumpió.

Ash: Espera que haremos con ellos. –Dijo señalando a Buneary y a Pikachu.

Dawn: Se quedara aquí hasta que regresemos.

Ash: Nada de bromas por favor.

Dawn: Ash ¿Esta listo para comer?

Ash: Vámonos. –Ash le extendió su brazo a Dawn para que se fueran juntos.

Dawn: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ash: Un caballero tiene que acompañar a su dama. –Dawn se sonrojo al ver la amabilidad de Ash.

Dawn: (Que lindo es Ash, actúa como un caballero y es muy educado y lindo espero que todo salga bien en la cena).

Ash: (Espero no arruinar todo porque en verdad pienso que Dawn es una chica muy linda y no soportaría que la molestaran por ir acompañada de un entrenador de clase baja como yo).

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**Una cita que todos esperan que salga bien terminara en tragedia o será una hermosa noche o abrirá un nuevo camino hacia el amor.**

**Dejen reviews ¡Por favor! En serio déjenme su opinión.**


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendonos mas

Lo que esta en paréntesis son aclaraciones.

Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

**Continuando…**

Ash y Dawn se fueron a la cena ahí habían muchas personas de la alta clase, el se sentó en la mesa donde estaba la madre de Dawn Johana, mientras Ash se incomodo.

**POV Ash.**

Yo estaba en esa cena sentado junto a Dawn y su madre pero me sentía mal e incomodo yo no era de la alta clase no soportaba el hecho de que las personas me rechazaran por ser de la clase baja pero yo estaba ahí por ella esa chicas que conocí en la que no dejo de pensar así que tuve que quedarme ahí oyendo todo lo que decían no lo soportaba pero que podía hacer no podía salir corriendo gritando como si estuviera loco pues eso le molestaría a Dawn pero tenia que aguantarme si quería que Dawn no sufriera por mi.

_Ash ¿Te sientes bien? –_Dawn se había fijado en mi estado no me había dado cuenta que no le había hablado creo que por eso ella se dio cuenta que no me sentía bien.

_Estoy bien no te preocupes. _–Trataba de tranquilizarla no podía dejar que se preocupara por mi.

_Ash no quiero que te sientas mal. –_Ella esta angustiada pero yo ya no aguantaba más esta ahí con esas personas de la alta clase.

_Dawn no te preocupes. _–Yo me levante de mi lugar y salí al exterior del barco era lo único que me podía relajar el aire fresco.

**Finn del POV Ash.**

**POV Dawn.**

Vi que Ash salió para tomar aire fresco yo no me imagine que el se podía poner así de mal pero no quería verlo así tenia que hacer algo, necesitaba hablar con el, así que me levante de mi lugar y le dije a mi madre que me iría a ver a Ash.

_Madre voy a ver que le paso a Ash. –_Tenia que verlo no podía dejar que se sintiera mal por mi culpa.

_Hija ten cuidado y espero que te valla bien. –_Mi madre me comprendió como siempre me apoya en todo lo que hago.

Yo salí para ver el estado de Ash y lo vi viendo la hermosa noche que había parecía mas tranquilo que cuando estaba allá dentro comiendo pero quería hablar con el, necesitaba saber mas de el y conocernos mas, así que me acerque a el.

_Ash ¿Cómo estas? –_Trababa de que Ash y yo conversáramos cómodamente como antes.

_Me siento bien mas relajado que antes gracias por preguntar. _–Ash si estaba más relajado pero tenía una mirada perdida.

_Ash quisiera saber más de ti._

_Pues no suelo ser muy listo que digamos pero soy un buen entrenador, Dawn contarme más de ti. –_No podía creer el que me dijera que no es tan listo aunque se nota un poco pero el acepta sus defectos.

_Bueno soy buena coordinadora y no me agrada la gente que es muy fría y que lastima a los demás pero Ash tu eres muy lindo y amable me agrada mucho estar contigo.-_En ese instante Ash se sonrojo y se comenzó a poner nervioso.

_Bueno a mí también me agrada mucho estar contigo pero podemos regresar a tu habitación. –_Ash comenzó a caminar pero se tropezó y cayó encima de mí, provocando un ruido muy fuerte en el barco.

**Fin del POV Dawn.**

**POV Ash.**

Me sentía tan tonto me había puesto nervioso con el simple hecho de que ella me dijera que le agrada estar conmigo pero hice algo peor que decir algo tonto le había caído encima provocando que quedáramos en una posición muy incomoda.

_Dawn yo no se que decir…-_Ella y yo estábamos muy nerviosos y sonrojados no podíamos movernos pero eso no era lo peor lo peor era que llegara su madre y los guardias nos vieran así.

_Quien este ahí levante las manos. –_El guardia no se dio cuenta de que estábamos en el suelo pero todos bajaron la mirada y nos vieron en esa posición tan incomoda.

_¡No es lo que parece! –_Eso fue lo único que nosotros dos pudimos decir a nuestro favor que mas podíamos hacer estábamos tratando de levantarnos mientras todos nos miraban sorprendidos por vernos así exceptuando a la madre de Dawn ella solo se reía de todo lo que pasaba.

_Tranquilos chicos no pasa nada._ –Eso fue lo que nos dijo la madre de Dawn a ella no parecía afectarle el hecho de que su hija estuviera conmigo.

_Bueno Ash vamos a la habitación. –_Dawn me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la habitación, cuando entramos a la habitación nos dimos cuenta de que no estaban Pikachu y Buneary.

_Pikachu ¿Dónde estas? –_Yo Trataba de buscar a mi Pikachu pero no lo encontraba.

_Tal vez salieron. –_Dawn estaba algo preocupada, yo estaba tratando ver si Pikachu no estaba en la habitación con Buneary como la última vez, voltea a ver a donde estaba la puerta de la habitación y vi a Pikachu tomado de la mano con Buneary.

_Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pika. _–Creo que Pikachu estaba tratando de explicarme que era lo que había hecho con Buneary.

_Bune, Buneary, Bune, Buneary. –_Buneary hacia lo mismo que Pikachu y yo seguía sin entender nada.

**Fin del POV Ash.**

**Flashback: **

(**Aclaración: **Esto es un Flashback de lo que estaban haciendo Pikachu y Buneary).

Pikachu y Buneary estaban en una parte del barco donde habían muchos Pokemons que habían traído sus dueños pues en el barco no dejan entrar Pokemons así que sus dueños los escondieron ahí.

Todos los Pokemons bailaban, comían y bebían agua, todos los Pokemons conversaban, ellos estaban muy felices, Pikachu estaba bailando con Buneary muy feliz.

**Fin Del Flashback.**

**POV Dawn:**

Estábamos en la habitación, nuestros Pokemons creo que trataban de decirnos que era lo que habían hecho.

_No entendí nada Pikachu creo que tienes hambre. _–Ash no es muy listo pero trataba bien a su Pokemon.

_Pika, Pika, Pikachu. –_Al parecer a Pikachu no le agrado que Ash no le entendiera pero creo que te todas formas el aprecia a Ash.

_Bueno Ash ¿Qué haremos mañana?-_Quería compensar lo que había pasado esa noche así que le pregunte que le gustaría hacer el día de mañana.

_Bueno yo quiero mostrarte muchas cosas así que mañana vera bueno me voy adiós y que duermas bien. –_Ash me había dejado con la curiosidad le iba a preguntar otra vez pero el ya se había ido y ya era muy tarde para salir de mi habitación así que decidí mejor dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente yo me había levantado muy temprano esperando a Ash para ver que era lo que haríamos yo aun seguía con la curiosidad, paso un largo rato pero Ash fue a buscarme a mi habitación.

_Buenos días Dawn. –_El me había saludado con una gran amabilidad.

_Buenos días Ash ahora podemos ir a donde tú quieras. –_Trataba de que Ash no se sintiera tan incomodo.

_Antes de irnos quiero que te pongas este vestido es como los que usan los de clase baja es para que no te dañen los de la clase baja. –_Sabía que Ash no quería verme sufrir así que acepte.

_Esta bien. –_Tome el vestido y entre al baño me lo puse y nos fuimos el me tomo de la mano.

Ash me estaba llevando a muchos lugares del barco que no conocía, me presento Pokemons que no había visto antes, me mostro presentaciones de coordinadores de clase baja, me enseño a como tomar la comida sin que nadie se de cuenta, no me habría imaginado que Pikachu distrae a los guardias mientras Ash tomas la comida en verdad pase un gran momento con el, disfrute mucho el estar junto a el, por ultimo Ash me mostro un vestido no estoy segura de donde lo saco pero me dijo que me lo pusiera así que entre al baño y me lo puse cuando salí Ash me dijo que posara para el, así que simplemente me en un pequeño sofá que había allí y el me comenzó a dibujar.

_Dawn eres muy hermosa. –_En ese instante el y yo estábamos sonrojados y algo nerviosos.

_Gracias Ash. –_Ash era demasiado amable conmigo el era un verdadero caballero.

_Dawn este día que hemos pasado juntos me he divertido mucho._

_Ash te quiero invitar al baile que habrá hoy en la noche. –_Yo quería que el viniera conmigo pero sabia si el quería aceptar.

_Claro que iré contigo, me encantaría Dawn. –_Ash había aceptado yo me sentía tan feliz nada podría arruinar este momento…

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Cambie el guion por POV pero no se si quedo bien, dígame si quedo mejor así o estaba mejor como estaba antes.

Les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer este fic.

**¡Dejen reviews por favor!**


End file.
